


Good day

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Had a dream a few weeks ago where Mabel just walks in on one of Doof's backstories and decides he's a Broken Teacup in need of help. So I wrote it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Good day

"Perry the platypus, how unexpected of you! Which is to say, how entirely expected of you!" Doofenshmirtz pressed a button, turning around with a flourish of his lab coat like the dramatic scientist(?) he is.He

A large bird cage fell over Perry. Then a big cage over that. Then a bigger plexiglass box over that.

"You may be wondering about this inator behind me which is shaped like a porkchop." He waved his arm at the large porkchop shaped inator behind him, not noticing the brightly dressed girl coming in behind him.

"As you may know, I had a distinctly awful and smelly childhood. I emanated a smell of pork so bad, for reason I still will not elaborate on, that everybody avoided me however possible. With this porkinator, I will make everyone in the tristate area smell insufferably strong of pork! Then I-" He didn't get a chance to explain how that could possibly lead to him having control of the tristate area.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds awful! Why would you wanna make everyone smell like pork though??" The girl interrupted him. She had also appeared right next to him.

"Ah-!" Heinz startled, jumping back. "Vanessa," He yelled to his daughter, "Is this little girl with you??"

"Yeah don't worry about it dad!" Vanessa yelled back.

"Ah, well, okay then. Well, little girl-"

"It's Mabel." She extended her hand.

"Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz." He shook her hand without a second thought. "And this is Perry the platypus," He gestured towards Perry, "He's my arch nemesis." Perry politely tipped his hat and made that noise he makes, you know the one.

"Omigosh he's so cute! Wait why is your nemesis a platypus?" Mabel pressed her face against the glass.

"The animals around here are shockingly intelligent." Heinz explained.

"You should meet the Gravity Falls wildlife. Would you believe a story about a year with eleven faces? Also why is Perry your nemesis?" She looked up at Heinz.

"Oh well you see, I make inators like this one," He waved his arm towards the porkinator, "And he," He turned back to Perry, "Listens to my backstories and then destroys them. Well, he doesn't really destroy them. They end up who knows where most of the time." He shrugged.

"You have more backstories than the pork one?" Her interest was piqued.

"Oh yes, so many I can't even count them!"

"And you make these machines for all of them?"

"Yeah, one every day."

"Hmm.." She rubbed her chin, thinking. "Would you mind sitting down?"

Next thing they knew, Perry was free and Mabel was sitting in front of them teaching them to knit. For whatever reason, Perry was already a master at it. O.W.C.A training is weird.

Heinz however had no previous experience in knitting. Despite this, he caught on fast enough to make a pretty decent scarf, which had a pork pattern.

"I don't see how this will help me take over the tristate area, though it is remarkably soft." Doofenshmirtz balled up the scarf and squeezed it.

"It's not supposed to, silly. Why do you wanna take over a place anyway?"

"Well you see, my successful brother is the mayor and I have been trying to one up him my whole life."

"...You and my grunkles would get along. Why do you need to one up your brother?"

"To get respect, and because I am evil."

"You're pretty nice for an evil guy." She put a square of folded up something in his hands. He hadn't been paying attention to what she making.

"I get that a lot, surprisingly." He unfolded the square into a sweater. It had gears on it! A little hot for summer for still very soft.

"Not as surprising as you think. Anyway! It's gonna get dark soon, so I'm going back to my Granpa's house. Bye!!" She waved and left.

"Oh, so it is. Well, too late in the day for an evil plot. Same time tomorrow Perry?" He asked, wheeling the porkinator awake.

Perry tipped his hat and flipped out the window.

Good day.

**Author's Note:**

> the dream didn't actually end like that. in the dream she hooked him up with an equally evil and goofy evil scientist. he dressed like a marine biologist but I didn't know how to fit him in


End file.
